


what to say to you

by aeriamamaduck



Series: TES AUs [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babies, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, I'm always a slut for dad!Martin, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Martin contemplates the past and the future as he spends a quiet moment with his son.





	

Gaius lay quietly in his crib.

Martin stood watch over him, his eyes following the movement of his son’s chest as he breathed steadily. The soft sound was a wonder to hear, and Martin sometimes felt as if he’d never heard anything quite so lovely.

His son was a year old, and it seemed as though he truly grew every single day. Most days Martin strained to commit every change to memory, wondering with dread if there would come a day when he blinked and his son would be grown.

A delight from the moment he was born, Gaius had his parents wrapped around his little finger. It began when his eyes sought out Minerva and seemed to know her even hours after his birth. Martin had lost his breath holding him in his arms for the first time, nearly crumbling under those eyes that would turn out to be like his mother’s.

Looking at him it was apparent that he was all Minerva. In his worst moments of doubt, Martin thought it just as well that it was so. Better his son take after his mother than him, with all his failures and shameful behavior.

He refused to let any of that touch his son. He prayed still for forgiveness and wisdom so that he would never do anything to shame Gaius.

The boy awakened, mouth opening in a round ‘o’ as he yawned and rubbed his face with his tiny hands. His eyes found Martin and a giggle burbled from his mouth. Martin could hardly resist smiling down at him as he reached down to gather Gaius in his arms. “There you are, my lad. Awake at last.”

His son settled his head on Martin’s shoulder, babbling happily and bringing his arms around his neck. Martin turned to press a kiss onto his son’s dark hair, grateful for his very existence. “Let’s go find your mother.”


End file.
